The Vault Hunters Free Time
by browniej126
Summary: small short stories set in the BL2 universe were 4 VH's and 2 OC's do stuff bad summary but what you going to do, the main characters are Zer0, Maya, Gaige, Joey (my BL OC), Mordecai and Leesa (Sango-Is-Alone's OC) Couples are OC/Gaige, Sango-Is-Alone's OC/Mordecai and Zer0/Maya


**A/N so this is an idea i had while bored, basically the vault hunters are having a fancy dress party. the cover image was drawn by Sango-Is-Alone (fanfic account) on DA which is what Joey and Leesa are wearing. Leesa is Sango-Is-Alone's OC and Joey is mine. this is not canon in either of the stories right now, just a spin off. Couples are Zer0/Maya, Joey/Gaige and Leesa/Mordecai. hope you like it and ALLONS-Y.**

6 vault hunters were in Sanctuary square, just going through there day.

Zer0 and Joey were dueling, Zer0 using his sword and Joey using his Bo Staff (Zer0's gift to Joey in my B2 main fic),

Gaige and Mordecai were talking about which is better, Joey's fire or Leesa's Ice,

and Leesa and Maya were talking about siren powers.

"come on Zer0, give me a challange" Joey said smirking flipping his staff above his head,

"How hilarious/You just set off my trap card/Your death approaches" Zer0 appeared behind Joey and knocked him on the back of the head, dazing him.

"fire can melt ice" Gaige said defending Joey

"but Leesa's the icebringer, king of all sirens) Mordecai replied.

"i wish i had your powers" Maya said crossing her arms,

"no you don't, becoming the icebringer isn't that fun" Leesa replied.

"you know what, fuck it this is boring" Joey said digistructing his bo staff,

"i agree, any idea's on what we can do?" Leesa asked

everyone huddled in circle trying to come up with ideas

"what about a kill of?" Mordecai asked

"hmn killing others/sounds like a good idea friend/lets go out and kill" Zer0 replied with a smiliey emoticon (hope i got haiku right, made it up myself).

"no, we do that anyway" Maya said "what about power test?"

"that's what we were just doing" Joey said raisng a eyebrow,

"i agree, we should do something we have never done, just us" Leesa said pondering (by the way the other VH's are out doing something),

"i know, a fancy dress party!" Gaige shouted loudly.

"sure, i'm down" Joey said putting his arm around Gaige

"ok, but let's make this interesting" Leesa started "why don't we do this in pairs? but not couples"

"ok, so each pairs costumes have to be related" Mordecai said, nodding at Leesa and smiling,

"ok, Maya you select the pairs" Zer0 said putting a heart emoticon up at Maya

"kay, Joey and Leesa, the unrelated bro and sis. Zer0 and Mordecai, the snipers and swordsmen. and me and Gaige, the ones with special arms" Maya said.

The pairs sperated and began to select their costumes,

**A/N this is not the end just a disclaimer. the up coming scenes will follow it pair starting with the OC's.**

**Joey and Leesa**

Joey and Leesa were in Leesa's house talking over their costumes

"needs to be something badass, considering that's what we are" Joey said with his hands behind his head

"well what about, an angel and devil?" Leesa asked "i have wings, you have fire. it works"

"okay, let's start" Joey said getting up.

**Zer0 and Mordecai**

"i know this isn't you fortay, so do you want me to come up with the idea?" Mordecai said crossing his arms

"sure" Zer0 said nodding,

"hmn if our costumes have to be related, you as slenderman and me as an enderman" Mordecai said grabbing a suit for Zer0

**Maya and Gaige**

"please let our stuff be game related" Gaige said jumping up and down,

"sure, what did you have in mind" Maya said putting her hands on her hips.

"hmn i want to go as Elizabeth from bioshock infinate, you can be Cortana from halo" Gaige said (two of my fav female characters, Cortana being number 1)

**At the party**

Moxxi had set up her bar so that it had a dance floor and she decided to dress up as batwomen.

Maya and Gaige were the first arrive, Gaige wore excactly what Elizabeth wore and Maya had a skin tight latex suit, turning the marks on Cortana to siren tattoes.

Maya and Gaige sat down and began to talk about what the others might wear,

Zer0 and Mordecai walked in, Mordecai wore black clothing and black face paint and Zer0 wore the nihlism mask and the slenderman suit.

Zer0 walked up to Maya and they began to talk, Mordecai sat nex to Gaige and they just drank.

Finally Joey and Leesa walked in, (kk becasue it's hard to describe Sango-Is-Alone's drawing i'm going to skip it and just say look at the cover image, sorry).

**1 Hour Later**

Moxxi finally decided to play the slow song, becasue after her attempt to fix the war (can't remember the names) by a wedding, she needs some succesful romance.

she put on Chances by athlete and began to get the VH to dance,

Leesa and Mordecai were the first to get up, then Joey and Gaige and finally Zer0 and Maya.

each person just enjoying the moment and having a good time.

**A/N so there it is, ok first thing i feel like i made this a bit to much story orientated for what it is but i like stories. second sorry about the describing thing i just love the pic so much me describing it wouldn't do it justice. hope you like it ^_^**


End file.
